Paper handling conveyor systems are used to transport individual thin sheets of paper for use in various types of commercial and industrial processes. Such conveyor systems generally include a moveable belt conveyor on which the paper travels and roller guides which engage and maintain contact between the sheets of paper and the belt. Since belt conveyors may transport the sheets of paper at relatively high speeds, the roller guides function to guide and provide positive feeding of the sheets of paper to various process delivery points.
One application for a paper transport belt conveyor systems is in the industrial printing and provision of individual paper labels. Industrial printing systems include one or more printers which print various indicia and/or images on a paper label, which may be provided with a water soluble dry adhesive backing. The individual labels may be of any size. After printing, the labels are fed one-by-one in serial fashion from the printer onto the belt conveyor for transport to a process delivery point where the label is affixed to various types of articles including without limitation large rolls of paper such as produced in a paper mill. Optimally, the labels are delivered to process delivery point with precise timing and placement to allow proper fixation to the article.
In some instances, there may be a difference in elevation between a belt conveyor at the initial delivery point of the paper label onto the belt conveyor from the printer and a belt conveyor at a process delivery endpoint due to commercial or industrial facility and process equipment layout. In some instances, spatial constraints may dictate that an abrupt change in elevation be provided in transporting the label between the two vertically spaced apart sections of conveyor belt.